


Personal Angel

by fuccmyrighteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I love the good boy...., Kind of angsty at some parts??, Might be a bit ooc, Reader is stressed 24/7, Yamcha is such an underdog I just have to give him love, Yamcha is super caring in this fic, somewhat slow burn, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuccmyrighteye/pseuds/fuccmyrighteye
Summary: You're a very busy and hardworking college student, just trying to make shit work. You've only got one person to rely on, your fellow student and co-worker, Yamcha. He's always there for you no matter what and you find yourself needing him a lot of the time. Have you been leaning on him too much? Will he always be your savior?Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!





	Personal Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is only my second fic and I've found myself taking a liking to Yamcha. He's just so underappreciated and there aren't enough fics with him so I decided to write my own :)  
> This is a somewhat angsty and fluffy confession fic because I'm soft for that good shit. I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> I also might continue it if enough people want it. Feel free to comment feedback :)

Wiping sleep from your eyes, you sat up quickly in bed. What time was it? Your sleepy gaze wandered the room in search of your grey alarm clock. Wait, where was your clock? That ancient thing blaring was so horrendously annoying, which is why you didn’t hear it at the moment. With a quick glance up, you spot the old clock sitting in your bedroom door way, on its side in your hallway. You were able to read the time from where you laid, and what it said made you jump from your sheets.

  
“Fuck!” Is all you were able to yell as you realized how terribly late you were. You remembered snoozing your clock, but not that many times! Then again, your clock was sitting on the floor all the way in the hall, so it really wasn’t a surprise that you didn’t hear it and ended up sleeping in. In a flurry of movement, you had already started getting dressed as you accidentally kicked a coffee cup. You watched with your shirt halfway pulled on as leftover coffee streaked across the floor, the cup clinking against another that was also on the floor.

  
You sighed deeply as you took in the mess that was your room. It was hard to keep things tidy in your tight schedule of working and studying. Hell, sleep was rare at this point. You barely had time to even eat under all the pressures of work and college, and the looming threats of deadlines kept any dreams of relaxation at bay.

  
That’s okay though, you always had that friend to-

  
Oh wait. That last friend you had just recently moved away. They were your closest friend, having known them all throughout high school before the left, until you had got wind of their moving. It was a bit heartbreaking to say the least, but they had gone into the military to escape the possibility of debts and to afford their college education. Where you lived, that wasn’t an uncommon motivation to join the armed forces. A pang of loneliness struck you deep whenever you remembered the good times you had with them, including things like movies and prom and your graduation. As you pulled on your shoes, the last person you ever wanted to think about in that moment popped into your head.

  
Your last boyfriend was long forgotten. The relationship was decent until he became more and more secretive about the things he did in his free time as well as who he talked to through his social media. One screenshot was all it took to tear you away from his lying demeanor. The other 20+ your best friend had shown you were just nails in the coffin. So, needless to say, you weren’t interested in starting a new relationship in the slightest. And yet, one of your coworkers and fellow students, an ex-fighter named Yamcha, seemed to have a thing for you.

  
At this point, he was all you really had left. No friends, no relationships, not to mention your family left you to fend for yourself the moment you stepped onto a college campus, but Yamcha was almost like a saving grace. Even though you didn’t want to pursue any sort of relationship, the black-haired man always charmed you in the smallest of ways. His somewhat clumsy way of flirting was nothing but adorable in your opinion, and sometimes he would nail it with sweet compliments.

  
Truly, the man was after your heart.

  
Your body had went into a sort of autopilot as you pondered over your life’s current problems. You had ended up on the public bus that you took to college, as per usual. Paying off your education kept you from having a vehicle at this point but you honestly didn’t mind. While the people who took public transportation could be assholes, they thankfully tended to keep to themselves.

Yamcha, while endlessly sweet and endearing, didn’t really have a chance with you. At least, you didn’t want to give him a chance. You were too afraid to do so and that fear caused you to close off any possibility of kindling a new relationship. You never said this outwardly and honestly you didn’t have the heart to fend off Yamcha’s flirting and compliments. Some would say you were leading him on, but you couldn’t actually pin down your exact feelings for him. You definitely weren’t the type of person to fake feelings and lead someone on and, in all honesty, your heart yearned for Yamcha’s attention. You weren’t leading him on, you were just saving him the trouble and saving yourself the heartache. You settled on admiring him from afar for however long you could bear. A relationship just wouldn’t fit into your crammed schedule, not to mention into your emotional turmoil.

Your mind wandered endlessly from your upcoming work shift to your soon due project that had been stressing you out for weeks now. Out of everyone in your family, you were the only that decided to go to college. It was no surprise that you would have to work off your own tuition. All of your classes were extremely difficult, you had chose those classes as a challenge and to prove your worth to your relatives and friends. If you were the only to graduate college, then you were going to make it count. Although you now really wished you hadn’t.

All of these heavy classes were really affecting your mental health. Hell, even your physical health was starting to deteriorate. You really did your best to keep up with cleaning and studying and work, but something always got left out. It was never your education, so in turn it was also never your work. God, when had things gotten so hard? You closed your eyes tightly as the bus pulled up to the stop closest to your university. With a sigh, you got up and stepped onto the sidewalk.

You had to walk about three blocks to get to the campus. It wasn’t a terribly inconvenient walk, not that you could do anything about it anyway, but on the way to the university, you passed by an electronics shop. You cast a glance at the phone in your hand, silently reminding yourself that a new phone was in order as soon as you could afford it. There were TVs mounted on the wall in the back, visible from the street due to the large display windows. You made a mental note to catch some of the news on your way to work as you continued to school.

Once there, you took a deep breath of mental preparation. You had a big exam today and the ever-important final project to complete, so today was definitely going to be a busy day. Hopefully you’ll be able to squeeze in a quick lunch…

Your thoughts were cut off as your own personal angel came to drag you out of the dumpster of stress your brain had become. “Too crammed full of studies and work, not enough fun!” As Yamcha put it. He gave you a quick hello before handing you your daily coffee. He did this every morning, as he always got on campus before you. Not the best stuff, but it was convenient. Yamcha always made sure to make the best of it just for you, which you were extremely grateful for.

The messy haired man actually went to the same university. It was an art school of sorts, mostly covering a broad range of studies, as to which Yamcha was pursuing a career in baseball, of all things. Whenever the two of you first began to get to know each other, Yamcha made it clear he wanted to become a professional player for the Taitans team. A huge dream, really, but Yamcha seemed to fit the role well. Physically, he was indeed in shape. It really wasn’t hard to notice how well muscled and toned he was. You had even made it to one of his practices, a rare occasion in which he was able to talk you out of studying for an hour or two.

It was odd how he had that impact on you. Normally, you’d cancel lunch dates and parties and things of that nature because you just didn’t have the time for it, but Yamcha was different. He could persuade you to spend lots of time with him, not that you ever didn’t want to, just that you, once again, didn’t really have the time. You honestly enjoyed every moment you two were together, including the present, where Yamcha had just poked your side to get your attention.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been getting pretty spacey recently, (Y/N).” He half-joked, watching as you snapped your attention to what he was saying. You gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, I’m okay as I can be.” You sighed softly. “I’ve got a major test today and a huge project due by the end of the week… Wait, what’s today’s date?” You asked, trying to recall your schedule for the rest of the week. Yamcha looked taken aback by your question.

“You forgot what today is?” He gave a forced laugh which instantly made you worry. What had you forgotten? Hopefully it wasn’t too terribly important…

“It’s your birthday.” Yamcha looked at you with surprise. “And you didn’t remember it.”

The two of you stared at each other for a long moment as what he said finally registered in your overworked brain. “Oh yeah…” You gazed off as you realized how offended Yamcha seemed.

“You really need a break. You should come over-“ He started before you cut him off abruptly.

“No no no, I really can’t. I don’t have the time right now. I had a break last month, remember?” You reminded the concerned man.

“Yeah, last month! I really don’t think it’s too much to ask that you have a day off every once in a while!” Yamcha exclaimed, grabbing your shoulders. “I’m trying to look out for you, (Y/N)! Let me help you.” His voice got surprisingly soft as he looked at you, almost like he was going to hug you or something. Before he could, you pulled away quickly.

“I appreciate the concern Yamcha, I really do, but I don’t have the time. It’s finals month now and I have to be on top of the game and that means no goofing off.” You were starting to get irritated with Yamcha’s persistence. You gently pushed past him, towards the university doors. “I’m late already Yamcha. I’ll see you at work, okay?” You threw a quick goodbye over your shoulder as you stepped inside the building, leaving Yamcha by himself in front of the university.

 

* * *

  
_Later_

  
Stress weighed so heavily on your shoulders as you pushed open the doors of the university. You sighed as you tried to erase the seed of doubt in your mind about that huge final you had taken. The coffee you had that morning barely kept you moving throughout the day and you wanted nothing more than a nap right then, but there was no time for napping as your work shift started in an hour. That gave you just enough time to get to work and maybe grab food as you set in for the graveyard shift at a local bar.

You and Yamcha actually worked at the same place. He would work the tables while you worked the actual bar, so the two of you were able to talk frequently while working. It was nice to see him twice a day, especially before you went home in the early hours of the morning, so you looked forward to this upcoming shift after an awfully harrowing test. You always tended to stay late at the university to get a head start on your work or to just get some homework done, which you decided to do and would cost you a quick meal before work. It wasn’t that big of a deal, you skipped that meal often, so you didn’t give it much thought as you walked off of the university campus.

Walking to your usual bus stop, you had passed by the same electronics shop as normal. You saw there was a live broadcast going on for an emergency, showing a very distant part of the big city you live in being reduced to rubble. Buildings were crumbling as the Earth shook, and you could feel very faint tremors through the ground. Fire leapt from the destroyed structures and panicked people were fleeing the scene, all while you caught glimpses of figures flashing around the screen. Your eyes could barely follow the fight that was apparently occurring as the headlines scrolled across the bottom of the screen, reading things like “Fighter Comes to Save the City” and “Invader Fought by a Super Human Hero”.

Confusion filled your thoughts as you tried uselessly to piece together the current situation. Unsurprisingly, a small crowd had gathered to see the news broadcast and whispers of theories began to flutter among the people around you.

“Who’s the hero? A fighter?”

“I heard that he has black hair.”

“I was told that it was a girl!”

“No way! It’s a guy!”

“Then what’s with the long hair?”

You quickly broke away from the crowd, knowing you would be late if you stuck around much longer, and just managed to catch the bus coming through the bus stop. You glanced around at all of the tired faces around you, feeling like you conveyed that exact feeling in the same moment as you took a seat. Your eyes fluttered shut for only a moment and in that instant, the twenty minute bus ride was over and you were at your stop. You awoke with a start, the jolt of the bus pulling you from your very light slumber and you quickly got off of the bus.

Approaching your workplace, you sighed heavily. Hopefully Yamcha can lift your spirits, as he always does. You really needed it right now. That little ray of sunshine was all that kept you going these days, and you don’t know what’d you do without it.

Now, your job wasn’t the best. The bar was seedy and the people were shady, but it brought in enough money to live off of. Not to mention, you shared the displeasure of working there with Yamcha. Just thinking about having him nearby for the night was a comforting thought that eased your tiredness and stress as you stepped inside the building.

With a quick look around, you didn’t see your black haired savior around anywhere. Normally he’d already be waiting tables by the time you got there. You did see another worker in his place though, to which you quickly approached them.

“Hey, Mitch, where’s Yamcha?” You asked, trying to keep the upset and concern out of your voice. Your coworker, Mitch, answered quite angrily.

“He called in last minute and said he couldn’t make it to work today. I have to cover for his sorry ass.” Mitch’s attitude didn’t go unnoticed by you but in that moment you were much too upset to come up with anything to say.

“Alright, thanks.” You said quietly, walking around Mitch and to the bar to start getting ready for your shift. You watched as the worker before you walked out, leaving the bar quite a mess for you to clean up. An overwhelming sense of frustration seemed to come out of nowhere as you grabbed the nearest cleaning cloth tightly, holding back the sadness that suddenly invaded your mood at the realization you had to face this long shift alone. With a choked up breath, you wiped off the bar as quickly as possible before setting dirty glasses in a small sink and putting the clean glasses away under the bar.

Where was Yamcha? Why did he have to be missing when you needed him most?

As much as your overall mood threatened to sink lower and lower, you held it in. This wasn’t the time nor place to have a huge breakdown and make a scene. The last place you’d want to be seen crying was in your place of work, so you pushed back all of the emotions that so desperately wanted to spill out and forced yourself through the horrendous work shift that fate had lined up for you.

Through the entirety of the night, your thoughts were stuck on Yamcha. The same questions kept clouding your mind. Where was he? Why was he gone? When will he be back? An upsetting ball of frustration had settled itself in the pit of your stomach as your seemingly endless shift began to come to a close. You were watching the last patrons of the bar leave as you began to clean up discarded glasses from the tables and puddles of spilled alcohol from the bar, overhearing their conversation.

“I heard that threat to the city was taken out by someone who lives in this area of town.” One man exclaimed to his friend, who laughed in disbelief.

“There’s no way, I’d know the guy if he was really that strong!” The friend said in return, holding the door open for the other man.

“It was said that he had long black hair and moved so fast you couldn’t even see him!” The first man said as the two of them walked outside, astounded at the rumors.

“Not a lot of people could fit that description.” The friend stated with a laugh. “Unless it was-“

His sentence was cut off as the door swung shut behind the two patrons. Curiosity seeped into your sadness, distracting you for the briefest of moments as you pondered the identity of the city’s savior. There’s no way it could be him… right? He would tell you about that kind of thing, right?!

That little snippet of their conversation only left you with more questions to ponder as you closed up the bar. With your late shift finally over, you trudged to the final bus for the night, glancing at the time on your phone screen. The brightness of the screen blinded you for a second as you read the time, which read 3:30 AM. You sighed heavily as the last late-late night bus pulled up to the stop.

Even the bus driver could see how tired you were. There were only two other people on the bus thankfully, meaning you could catch an undisturbed quick nap before you got home. Tiredness weighed heavily on your eyelids, pulling you into a rather light sleep as the bus got closer to your stop.

The driver called out to you once they had arrived at the stop, seeing you on the bus so often that they knew your stop easily, rousing you from the world’s lightest nap so you could drag your tired self into your own bed.

With slow steps off of the bus, you said a quiet ‘goodnight’ to the driver as they nodded to you and pulled away. Your tired gaze travelled down the block to the entrance of your small apartment and you couldn’t help but spot someone sitting on your doorstep.

It took you less that a moment to recognize who it was. Suddenly full of energy, you ran down the sidewalk to your doorway.

Yamcha was sitting there, his clothes mostly in tatters around his muscled form. His pant legs were blown out at the knees and the arms of his previously long-sleeved shirt were completely gone. His hair stuck out wildly all over, ends sticking up and bits of his hair were even singed by some sort of heat. Bruises and cuts littered his body as he seemed to be asleep where he sat, arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning against the wall behind him as his chest rose and fell slowly with his tired breathing.

Shock overtook you as you cautiously stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch his arm and hopefully wake him up. You shook him lightly the moment your hand made contact. It really didn’t take much to rouse the man sleeping on your doorstep, which you found out due to how quickly he woke. As soon as his tired gaze met yours, his eyes lit up with recognition and he sat up from where he laid and exclaimed happily.

“(Y/N)! You’re okay! Oh, thank Kami-“ Yamcha had stood up and approached you, about to attempt to hug you before you pushed his hands away.

“What-? (Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asked cautiously, sensing how upset you were. You sniffled a bit as you glared at him.

“Yamcha, where the hell have you been?” Your voice cracked horrendously as you stepped away from the battered man. He seemed confused as you spoke.

“What do you mean?” Yamcha seemed oblivious when you gestured to the state of his clothes.

“You look like you were just in a train wreck, Yamcha. What happened to you?” Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as a lump lodged itself in your throat. “Were you the one who “saved the city”?” You managed to choke out. “Where have you been?!” Your voice rose in volume as you started to cry. He had began to try and say something before you interrupted him.

“I really needed you today! Of all days, today was one where I needed you most and you just weren’t there. Now I’m finding out that you’re keeping secrets even though I’ve been nothing but honest with you-“ You were starting to cry harder as Yamcha’s voice broke your train of thought.

“I was trying to protect the city, yes-“ He began before you started yelling.

“Why?! What haven’t you told me about yourself?! What is it that you’re keeping from me?” Your voice got quieter with each word until your voice broke down as you cried harder. Looking up at Yamcha, his expression read nothing but regret and sadness. Hesitantly, he held his arms out to you. With nothing more than a glance up, you fell into his embrace with a muffled sob. Your arms went around him as far as you could reach, holding him tightly as his arms rested around your shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Yamcha said as he held you close. He stood there with you as you cried into his shirt, clutching him tightly while your cries began to grow quieter. You were a shaking mess by the time Yamcha led you into your own apartment. He wiped your face clean with a towel from your bathroom before getting you into bed without a word. The two of you were silent the entire time, neither of you were sure of what to say to the other.

You couldn’t even read Yamcha’s expression as he looked at your red, tear-stained face. He seemed so… detached. That look on his face triggered a whole new wave of regret and anger at yourself. He wasn’t there for you because he was saving people’s lives! You couldn’t imagine that you could get much more selfish than you already had been, yelling at Yamcha when all he was doing was trying to help. Even if he did keep secrets, you were no saint either and you weren’t entitled to know everything about him, he would tell you what he wanted you to know. You had no reason to attack him like that.

With a final sniffle and a sigh, you waved Yamcha away.

“Goodnight Yamcha.” Is all you uttered, to which the fighter stood up and began to head for the door. “I’m sorry.” You called out to him as you heard your door open, getting no response other than a pause of silence before you heard the front door shut.

How did you manage to hurt yourself more by trying to keep away those who might hurt you? You purposefully tried to keep a relationship out of your life to avoid this mess, and yet you ended up in an impossibly worse situation. You had hurt the only person you cared about and it felt like the two of you had just broken up, despite never being together. Why did you feel so close to him yet so impossibly far away at the same time?

These questions ate away at your insides like a virus, dragging you deeper and deeper into a cavernous feeling of sadness. Suddenly, as sleep began to envelop your regret-filled mind, the answer appeared like the cure to a long-researched sickness to pull you free from the hole that swallowed you.

You loved Yamcha.

That’s why this meant so much to you. That’s why his secrets upset you, and why you leaned on him so much. You honestly didn’t want a life without him.

This revelation hit you as grogginess overtook you, bringing you into an empty and restless sleep.

 

* * *

  
_The next morning_

  
A pounding headache and stinging eyes as well as your awfully annoying alarm were the first things to greet you as you woke up from what must’ve been the world’s worst sleep. You kept waking up throughout the early morning hours, tossing and turning the entire time while being reminded of the terrible guilt that weighed on your conscious. Going to class felt like a horrible idea at the moment due to your mental and physical state and you genuinely contemplated not going or the first time in your college career, but you begrudgingly decided against it, dragging your exhausted body from the blanket cocoon you wrapped yourself up in and picking up the cups scattered around your room.

Hopefully you would see Yamcha on campus and be able to formally apologize directly to him… hopefully. Uncertainty and remorse filled your heart as you went through the motions of getting ready to leave by packing up your books and laptop as well as a change of clothes for work. With that done, you headed out your front door towards the nearest bus stop.

 

* * *

  
_Small time skip_

  
Before you knew it, you were standing in front of your university campus. Your tired eyes looked around slowly, hoping for any sign of Yamcha as you took cautious steps past the front gate. You hoped against hope that he would be in your usual spot, coffee in hand and his goofy, adorable smile on his face, but it didn’t take long at all for you to find out that he wasn’t there. In fact, there wasn’t any indication of him being on campus at all.

You asked the student currently working the small coffee shop if they had caught sight of Yamcha around, to which they told you they hadn’t seen him. You asked the baseball coach who gave you the same answer. Hell, you even got a guy friend to check out the boys restroom for you, who told you that he wasn’t in there. Worry was now overwhelming you.

At this point, you were already late to class. The sense of urgency that filled your thoughts blocked out the priority of school. All you could think of is where Yamcha was, how he was feeling, and if he was okay. Anxiety quickly overtook your senses with a feeling of panic and without much thinking, you were sprinting off campus. You didn’t care about anything that might’ve crossed your path. Luckily, it was early enough that there were very few people on the sidewalks, leaving you free to run without worry. Down the block, past the shopping mall, past your work, down another two blocks, you ran the entire way until you reached Yamcha’s doorstep.

Sweat made your hair stick to your forehead as you stared at his front door, breathing hard and tossing your bag onto the ground as you contemplated knocking. All of the effort that it took to get there, skipping class, running through the town, and now nervousness held you back. There was a very good chance that he didn’t even want to see you anymore, and maybe it was for the better. Maybe turning around and going back to campus wasn’t a bad idea…

No. There was no backing out now. Before you had time to think about what you were doing, you knocked sharply on Yamcha’s front door. Your heart was racing as you waited for him to open the door, fear of his reaction to you on his doorstep freezing you on the spot.

Slowly and almost uncertainly, the door swung open.

Yamcha stood in the doorway, raven-colored hair still messy as if he just woke up. Looking down, it seemed like he did just wake up. Yamcha was still in pajama pants and a tank top which you guessed is what he commonly slept in.

Yamcha looked very surprised to see you sweat soaked and trying to catch your breath at this time of day. Before he had a chance to speak, you blurted out everything that was on your mind.

“I am so sorry Yamcha.” You could already feel tears prickling at your eyes. “What I said last night was completely uncalled for.” A shuddering breath escaped you as you tried to keep your composure. “You are under no obligation to tell me everything, and I was being a brat for expecting that of you.” The control you had managed thus far was starting to waver. “I’ve been selfish by always expecting you to be there for me when I give you no sort of thanks or gratitude, and I honestly don’t deserve you.” Tears were now starting to run down your cheeks. Yamcha stood there, motionless and speechless as you continued to spill your feelings.

“Especially since you were trying to protect our city. I’ve realized that I am not a priority, and that’s okay.” You took in a sharp breath to choke back the crying. “But I also wanted to tell you that last night gave me time to think and reflect.” Your eyes met his and you found yourself looking into deep pools of emotion with a hint of confusion and curiosity. Yamcha’s attention was fixated on your every word, wanting to hear every possible thing you had to say, so you continued.

“I love you, Yamcha. I really do. You’re all I have and all I ever want.” You gave a sad smile with an equally sad laugh, acknowledging the fact that he might not reciprocate. “I’m sorry that I dropped so many of my problems on you, and I’m sorry that I’m dumping all of these feelings on you now.” Your gaze fell to the ground.

“But I honestly do love you.” With a soft, tired sigh, you finally recollected yourself and stopped crying. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I wouldn’t be surprised.” You leaned down to pick up your bag off of the ground.

“I guess I’ll be going now. I won’t bother you for as long as you don’t want me to.” You said with the same sad smile as before. With one last look up, you instantly caught Yamcha’s gaze.

He was frozen, his eyes wide and his face colored an adorable shade of red as he stared at you. Long moments of silence passed between the two of you, feeding an ever growing feeling of confusion that had planted itself in your head.

“Are you going to be okay…?” You asked hesitantly, wiping the remainders of tears from your face as you waited for Yamcha’s response. A grin spread across his face slowly as he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of you.

“I am way more than okay, (Y/N).” His onyx eyes were flooded with the striking emotion of love as he pulled you into a tight embrace. This one was much different that the somber hug the two of you shared last night. This was comfort and love and strength all wrapped into the world’s most affectionate touch.

Yamcha held you close, arms around your waist as he hoisted you up. Instinctively, you clung to his larger build out of fear of falling. With a quick spin, the most jovial sound you had ever heard came from the man holding you.

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say that, (Y/N).” His laugh was nothing short of joyful as Yamcha held you close to his chest. “It means so much to me that you…” He embraced you tightly. “…that you actually love me. I’m so glad-!” He spun you around again, drawing laughter from you to match his as the two of you basked in your newfound love.

Once he set you down, you pulled away with a tearful smile. “Will you date me, Yamcha?” You asked, just to make sure that he was on the same page. He laughed heartily at your question, finding the reassurance adorable.

“Of course, (Y/N)!” He answered, watching how your face lit up at his answer.

“Then that means I can do this-“ You said playfully. Before Yamcha could react, you leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. It was quick and mischievous and yet Yamcha’s face grew even more red as you pulled away. It was adorable to see him react like that and you grinned as he smiled. It was Yamcha’s turn to surprise you as he pulled you in for a kiss.

His arms wrapped around you as the two of you kissed deeply, one of his hands finding it’s way into your hair and pulling you closer as the moment continued. Yamcha’s lips were gentle against yours as he held you tightly, almost like he was afraid of hurting you. It was nothing short of endearing that he cared so much about you, and you were beyond glad that he loved you just like you loved him.

The kiss lasted for a moment before the two of you pulled apart with huge smiles. This is what both of you needed. This is what both of you wanted, no matter how oblivious you had been. You had found your rock to rely on, and he found his and you couldn’t be more grateful for your scarred, dark-haired, loving angel.


End file.
